Neon Genesis Evangelion: -=A Side Story=-
by Shugo Shinsa
Summary: Read and you will find out..


  
  
  
  
  
  
Neon Genesis   
EVANGELION  
-= A Side Story =- "A Petal on the Flower of Humanity"  
Episode 1: Empty Hallway, A Stolen Heart  
-= A Side Story =- "A Petal on the Flower of Humanity"  
Episode 2: And Down the Drain It Went  
-= A Side Story =- "A Petal on the Flower of Humanity"  
Episode 3: Not With A Bang, But With A Whimper  
  
Written By: Daniel Patrick Howard  
12/20/00  
Original Concept: Gainax  
(c) Gainax 1997-2001  
(c) Daniel Howard 2000  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion (c) Gainax 1997  
-= A Side Story =- "A Petal on the Flower of Humanity"(c)  
Episode 1: Empty Hallways, A Stolen Heart  
Episode 2: And Down the Drain It Went  
Episode 3: Not With A Bang, But With A Whimper  
Written By: Daniel Howard (c) 12/20/00  
  
Notes:   
-= Name Pronunciation =-  
Shinji: Shin-gee  
Asuka: Ow-ska  
Ayanami/Rei: Eye-ah-nam-e/Ray  
Suzahara: Sue-zah-har-ah  
Aida: Eye-duh  
Misato: Me-sah-toe  
Ritsuko: Reet-sue-ko  
Kaji: Kah-gee  
Maya: My-ah  
Makoto: Ma-ko-toe  
Gendou: Gen-doh  
Yui: You-e  
Evangelion: Eh-vahn-gel-e-on  
Shito: She-toe  
Shinsa: Shin-sah   
Sensei: Sen-say  
Kaiko: Ki-ko  
  
-= Setting =-   
The year is 2015 A.D, 15 years after the occurrences of the infamous "Second Impact". The technology of Earth is almost the same, with a wide variety of new inventions. Such inventions are the Evangelion Units, computer system technology upgrades, the use of human cloning, the creation of a Geofront under Tokyo 3 which is otherwise known as NERV HQ, body grafting (Where torn limbs such as an arm or leg, can be rejoined to the body), and the creation of the N² bomb. (Advanced Nitrogen Bomb created by Japan in 2008 A.D., by top scientists at NERV for use by the UN.) The date is late September, around the beginning of Fall. The play takes place after the destruction of the 8th Angel, thanks to Shinji and Ayanami's piloting. This is labeled as the 11th episode, or the 6th videocassette in the Neon Genesis Evangelion series. The scenes of this play are set in Shinji's classroom in Hakone, Misato's apartment in New Shinjuku, the NERV Operations Office located inside NERV HQ's Geofront, Misato's car, and finally the NERV Isolation/Confinement chamber, also located in NERV HQ.   
  
  
  
-= Characters =-  
Shinji Ikari: A young boy at the age of 14. Average height with a black, bowl shaped hair cut. He is very shy and feels awkward at every moment he is around other people. He is consumed with a self loathing of extreme hate. His mother passed away in a freak scientific accident when he was 3 at NERV HQ. His father abandoned him afterwards and sent him to live with his Uncle. He has a strong hate for his father for doing so and is easily manipulated by him. He apologizes for anything he does to anyone, whether good or bad. He also feels that if he comes close to anyone, he will hurt himself. Boy these character bios never lie.  
  
Asuka Langley Sohryu: (So-ree-you) She has long red hair that comes to the middle of her back. It is also put up in the back. She is both German and Japanese by birth. She is also 14. Her mother committed suicide when she was only 8, and her real father's whereabouts are unknown. Asuka was born from artificial insemination from a highly intelligent Japanese scientist, and her mother a genius scientist working in Munich, Germany. Asuka graduated from college at the age of 13 and is the smartest of the three pilots. For someone her age, she has a strong temper. She tends to let her anger loose on Shinji at every turn.   
  
Rei Ayanami:14? No one knows her exact age or origin of birth. She has no personal background, guardians, or permanent record. All that anyone knows of her is that Gendou Ikari brought her to NERV a week after Yui Ikari's (Shinji's mother) death. Whenever she us around the Commander, she tends to be a different person. She is social and smiles quite often around Gendou's presence. She keeps to herself in public and she hardly ever speaks to anyone. When she does, she is very soft with her voice with a constant monotone. Her skin is very pale, cream white. Her hair is cut short, shoulder length, and blue. Rei is also known for her very odd Red eye color, almost Albino in a way.  
  
Misato Katsuragi: Katsuragi (Cat-sue-rah-gi) A 29-year-old woman with long purple hair down to the middle of her back. She is the leader of Operations for Project Evangelion. She is very cute, beautiful, and out going. She is carefree and doesn't care what others think of her actions and her personality. She lives with Shinji Ikari and Asuka Langley Sohryu in a designated apartment dispatched by NERV. She spends a lot of her time flirting with Shinji and drinking as much beer as possible. She can be very sexy at times, but if Kaji is around, she lets her anger go on him full force! Her attitude might show that she is not very intelligent, but this lady has a few tricks up her sleeve.  
  
Toji Suzahara: Toji (Toe-gee) A friend of Shinji's who later becomes the 4th Child. He has a small ebonic accent and is known to be the class bully. Also 14, his appearance is rugged and tough looking. He wears a full set of workout gear and track pants. His main objective in this series is to pester Asuka whenever possible. Suzahara is also a *Misotaku*. (Obsessed Misato Fan.) He can be quite helpful and shy at times, but he allows his brawn to come before his wits.  
  
Aida Kensuke: Kensuke (Ken-sue-k) Another friend of Shinji's. The class geek. He is obsessed with the EVA's and the UN Military force's barrage of weapons and stunts. He could be recognized as Suzahara's exact opposite. He always thinks things out before acting. He is another Misotaku. His soul purpose is to be wherever EVA is. He has a grungy appearance, glasses and curly brown hair. He always wears his school uniform (White, pressed, button down, short sleeve shirt and black pants.) wherever he goes. He is your typical nerd!  
  
Class Rep: Not much is said about this girl. She is in charge of the class, 2nd in line to the teacher. Basically she is the selected Class President. She can be real bossy and manish looking at times, but otherwise another pretty face. She has a large crush on Toji but it isn't seen much in this play.  
  
Ryoji Kaji: Ryoji (Ree-oh-gee) The true Misotaku! The typical ladies' man. He has his hair tied back into a ponytail. He also fashions a stubby, unshaven face. He is very laid back and calm at the most dangerous situation. He is very philosophical but he can sure "lay the mood down" on Misato. He is very helpful to Shinji as he spouts advise to him at random points in the series, especially about women. His true identity holds a much higher authority, for he is working for a larger organization above NERV. Even though he might hit on other women, Kaji truly loves Misato, but will it be noticed in time?  
  
Ritsuko Akagi: Akagi (Ah-kah-ge) A dear friend to Misato Katsuragi since they met in college 8 years ago. They work together in NERV as partners in the Operations Branch. Ritsuko is the leading professor for the MAGI system that controls the status and read outs of EVA and Angels during operations and sorties. She is very kind, soft spoken and usually pokes fun at Misato's choice of men and relationship styles. She has long blonde hair past the shoulders, and is usually seen in a doctor's white coat. She might seem to play an innocent appearance, but as most women in the series, she is not somebody you'd want to mess with.  
  
Maya Kiragoi: Kiragoi (Keer-ah-goy) A status engineer working full time for NERV's Operations Branch. She is assistant to Dr. Akagi and usually comes quite handy with long numbers and calculations. She has shortcut brown hair that is styled almost likes a boy's hair cut, and wears a NERV personnel uniform. She is very perky and easy going around others in the workplace. A people person is more of a definition for her. Maya is easily offended by the violence show during battles against the Angels. She also holds a strong disbelief about killing other humans in war, even though she is a killer with a handgun. But what violence is unnecessary?  
  
  
  
  
  
Makoto Himitsu: Himitsu (He-mitt-eh-sue) Another status engineer who works full time. The opposite of Maya in male guise. He is a carefree guy but he usually spends his time talking with Kaji about women and how to pick up "babes". Kaji's advice should not be taken in this case. Makoto is a true man of duty, and makes sure that his work is 100% He too is very good with field work and operation work. He has a George Clooney style haircut and wears a pair of thin, framed glasses. His attire is fashion of a NERV personnel uniform.  
  
Gendou Ikari: Ikari (Eh-car-e) Not much can be said about Gendou. He is the Commander of NERV and is the head authority on Project Evangelion. He is Shinji's father, which goes to show how bad of a person he is. (Seeing as how Shinji constantly talks smack about him.) He keeps to himself, and has plenty of secrets up his sleeves. He does not like to make contact with other humans. It is surprisingly rare if you ever see him talk to Shinji. He fashions a beard that connects to his side burns and short black colored hair. He wears a pair of glasses that he seems to always push up on his nose. Gendou is also known for his infamous pose of pushing his fingers together like Mr. Burn's "excellent" pose.  
  
-= History =-  
This is actually a FanFic type play that I decided to write one night when I was bored. It's based upon a hit animé series that I have been watching for sometime now. It deals a lot with the religion, as the series ends with the Bible's Revelations, but with a sci-fi twist and a creator's revenge. In short, here is the main story line to help clear things up: In the year 2000 A.D., (coincidence?) a group of scientists lead by one Yoshimistu Katsuragi (Yo-she-mitt-sue) embark on an expedition to the center of Antarctica. The team stumbles upon a rather large site after a long expedition, and while begins to set up camp. While digging what was supposedly though as ancient ruins, they accidentally dig up what is called a "Shito" (Angel), thus causing the series of events that are later named the "Second Impact". This "Second Impact" causes Antarctica to melt, making the sea levels to rise up 60 meters. This also destroys 50% of the Earth's population, flooding main in-lands and coastlines. In the year 2015, 15 years after the incident, the United Nations has taken actions to prevent the occurrences of the "Second Impact", setting up a Geofront under the new Tokyo and creating a branch for the Japanese government and calling it NERV. NERV's soul purpose is to prevent another "Second Impact". The only possible way of achieving this is with a biomechanical robot weapon known as Evangelion. EVA's, (for short) are piloted by a select few individuals, children of the ages of 14 to 15. The story surrounds the life of a boy named Shinji Ikari, an EVA pilot who has some serious mental problems as you'll see in the script. He struggles quite often with life, trying to discover happiness, and dealing with the other two pilot's opinions of him, not to mention his guardian hitting on him and his terrible excuse of a father. Well, hope I didn't confuse you. Now, here is my original side story to the series. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
  
Daniel Patrick Howard  
Scene 1:  
(Lights Up.)  
(Suzahara, Aida, Class Rep, and extras walk from Stage Right to assigned desks as the bell rings off. Ayanami slowly walks in behind them, just a bit in front of a panicking Asuka and Shinji. Asuka walks in from the same stage direction, pushing Ayanami Down Center stage, making her way to her desk, 2nd row 3rd desk in the Center. Shinji walks Down Center to help Ayanami up, walking her to her desk, 1st Row 1st desk in left hand corner, and then making his way to his own desk, left of Asuka's.)  
Class Rep: (Yelling in a stern voice.) ALL REMAIN STANDING! SENSEI SHUGO SHINSA IS NOW ENTERING!  
(The old and feeble teacher walks in from Stage Right, like the students, bowing politely to his class with a smile. Walking Down Right to his desk, he lets out a loud cough as he sits and opens his textbook.)  
Class Rep: YOU MAY NOW SIT! CLASS IS IN SESSION!  
(The Teacher begins to take role, looking about the class since he has had them for a while and knows them by their appearance. He mumbles slightly, speaking their names under his breath as the students begin to talk over him.)  
Asuka: SCHEIBE! (Shy-pa.) Thanks to you SHINJI, I didn't get any breakfast! How do you expect me to remain sexy and beautiful when a jerk like you is always running late?  
Shinji: (Lowers his head with a sigh and a sad expression on his face.) ...Sorry  
Asuka: Sorry?! Why do you always apologize? Stop being such a pansy! Some man you'll turn out to be..Hmph. (Crosses her arms sternly.) No wonder a girl like me is a better pilot then you. You try and make everyone pity you. Like that'll work..  
Shinji: Do you ever breathe?  
Asuka: (Looks at him puzzled, then turns her head away from him. She lifts her nose into the air letting out a huff.) Hmph! Least I'm not drooling over Misato! Pervert!  
Suzahara and Aida: WHERE?! (They slam their fists on their desks and stand quickly.) WHERE IS CAPTAIN KATSURAGI?!  
Class Rep: QUIET! (Slams her fists down on her desk as well.)  
(Suzahara and Aida sit down quiet and cautiously as the Class Rep watches them with evil eyes.)  
Suzahara: (Pokes Shinji in the pit of his back.) Psst! Ikari, so what's this about Misato?  
Aida: Come on fill us in! It's not fair that you get to live with a 29-year-old government chick! What were you saying about her huh?  
Shinji: Nothing.. (Sighs.) ..Just Asuka again.  
Suzahara: What? That bitch? Let her brag all she wants! She ain't impressin' nobody!  
Aida: (Adjusts his glasses with a chortle.) Yeah! She is just jealous because our Captain Katsuragi has so much more to boot then that worthless Asuka! (Laughs softly hitting Suzahara lightly on the shoulder as they both laugh together.)  
Suzahara: So, I heard you and Ayanami took out another one of them Angels?  
Shinji: (Embarrassed.) Well...yeah..I guess we did.  
Aida: You're so lucky Ikari! Hot babes and piloting an EVA! I'd give anything to live like that just once..  
Suzahara: A hot babe? Ayanami? Well..I guess she ain't that bad lookin'..What do ya' think eh Shinji?  
Shinji: (Trying to hold back his blushing, he yammered a bit trying to think of what to say.) I..I..I guess so. I don't look at Rei like that..  
Suzahara: She is real pale. Almost as white as soy milk, besides her looks, she isn't that great of a person.  
Shinji: Is that all you guys ever think about? (Huffs.) I mean..sure she doesn't speak much, but you have to get to..to know her. She doesn't know how to react or feel around anyone. I know how she feels. But that's why she stays by herself.  
Aida: And how would you know this hmm? Have you been sneaking into Rei's apartment?  
Suzahara: It's enough ya' got Katsuragi and Asuka, but at least save some for me..and of course Aida. (Hits Shinji deep in his back.)  
Shinji: GAHH! What did I do?!  
Aida: That's Shinji for ya'. Doesn't know the first thing about women.  
(Shinji sits there sadly as everyone freezes around him. Shinji stands slowly and clears his throat.)  
Shinji: I'm..Shinji Ikari. I'm an EVA pilot. I'm 14..and this is what I have to go through everyday. I don't even know why I do this. Wake up, get beat up, serve up, shut up, close up...then start all over again the next day. (Sighs.) What a life I lead..  
(Shinji stands still with his head down as Asuka stands with a perky smile.)  
Asuka: I'm Asuka Langley Sohryu! I'm the Second Child. I pilot an EVA too! That ape next to me is the Third Child. Ayanami is the First. Err.. I hate them both! They have no skill at all. I on the other hand, have too much for one person to handle! (Giggles.) I just graduated from one of the top College Universities in New Munich, Germany. That is of course, before I came to this dump. Ah, such beauty and brains makes me the perfect female!  
Shinji: (Lifts his head up slowly, looking over at Asuka.) Asuka always yells at me? Why? What did I do to her that makes her so angry towards me?  
Asuka: I live with Shinji and Captain Katsuragi, she is the Leader of Operations at NERV. NERV is where I pilot my Evangelion, EVA Unit 02!  
Shinji: Suzahara is right. What a bitch! All she ever does with her spare time is make fun of Ayanami and me. (Sighs.) Ayanami.. No one knows for sure why she is so distant. I try to understand her. I thought it was because she didn't know how to react to certain emotions. I could be, but.. People have told me, that she never smiles.  
Asuka: The only reason why Shinji is a pilot is because his father is the Commander of NERV and Project Evangelion. The same thing goes for Ayanami as well. No wonder I'm the Second Child, I'm stuck dead in the middle! Too bad for Shinji, Commander Ikari favors Rei Ayanami! (Laughs aloud pointing at Shinji.)  
Shinji: (Clutches his head in pain.) Father...  
Asuka: He should be happy he even has a father. I was born from a sperm bank!  
Shinji: I..I...  
Asuka: You big baby! All he ever does is cry!  
Shinji: I hate..I hate..(Begins to cry aloud.)  
Asuka: And Ayanami, that worthless doll..  
Shinji: I hate you..  
Asuka: She and Shinji might as well have sex with each other. He has his eyes all over her. Either Rei or Misato, they're both dirty enough for dumb Ikari over there.  
Shinji: I HATE YOU FATHER! (5 second pause. Asuka stands still with her arms crossed over her chest and an evil smile spread on her lips.)  
Ayanami: (She stands slowly, lowering her head just a bit as her face was blank without a single expression.) I'm Rei Ayanami, the First Child. I pilot EVA 00 along with Shinji in 01 and Sohryu in 02. Commander Ikari..he is the only man I can really talk to. He says he cares for me. Why does Shinji, his own son, doubt him? He is his father..  
Shinji: Because you left me! (Clutches his hair, pulling it out some what.) Why did you leave me, then decide to call me now? Some father you are! All you do is hurt and use me for your personal gain! Why do you use me father?!  
Ayanami: I must do what Commander Ikari orders me to do. Why won't Shinji?  
Shinji: If mother wasn't dead..would she help me? She..she wouldn't use me! I wouldn't have been abandoned, left behind! Why do you leave me like this?! Mother! Help me!  
Ayanami: (Her eyes gaze to Shinji, her face is still pale white and expressionless.) ..Trust him..   
(Asuka unfreezes and sticks her tongue out at Rei.)  
Asuka: Rei is Commander Ikari's little pet! (Laughs softly to herself.) That just proves what kind of dog she really is! (Deep masculine voice.) Roll over..slut!  
Ayanami: Why does Shinji pilot EVA? What is unhappiness? Why is he unhappy then? Why does he cry? If he doesn't want to do it..then I will pilot it. That is, if I am ordered by the Commander to do so.  
Asuka: She might as well be wearing a damn leash!  
Shinji: Rei..why?  
Ayanami: What does he think of me?  
Shinji: Something about her..it..it reminds me..  
Ayanami: (Clasps her hands together and brings them close to her heart.) It reminds me..  
Asuka: Shinji reminds me..me of momma..my momma..(Sniffles.)  
Shinji: My mother..  
Ayanami: He reminds me of the Commander..those eyes..(Sits down slowly.)..those deep eyes..  
Asuka: Just like momma, (Begins to cry louder.) He gives up..he'll never understand me..he won't help me!  
Shinji: How can one understand..if you don't let them talk to you!  
Asuka: I DO TALK! I TALK TO EVERYONE!  
Shinji: Be nice to me..  
Asuka: I am nice..I treat you well..  
Shinji: You treat me like father..you're a liar..  
Asuka: Then you will never understand..(Sits down slowly, wiping her eyes.)  
Shinji: Ayanami...your eyes..they make me happy.  
Asuka: I promised I wouldn't cry momma..I'm a big girl now..I don't need any help! This is what people see. A smile, anger..  
Shinji: But, if they cared..  
Ayanami: They would see "me".  
Asuka: The real "me".  
Shinji: But, no one cares, not in this world. No one wants to care. That is why they don't see me. (Sits down slowly, letting out a long sigh.)  
(The scene begins to liven again as the Class Representative stands up quickly, yelling at the top of her lungs at the students in the classroom.)  
Class Rep: CLASS BREAK! WE WILL BEGIN SESSION IN 5 MINUTES!  
(The extra members of the class begin to flurry about the stage, talking to each other as Shinji, Ayanami, and Aida remain seated. Suzahara stands up and stretches his arms over his head. Asuka stands atop her desk as she crumbles up a paper ball, tossing it at Suzahara as he lets his arms down. His head is struck in the back as he turns around sharply)  
Suzahara: What the hell?!  
Asuka: (Drops down from her desk and elbows him in the gut.) That's for calling me a bitch! You're just angry because you're not man enough to be with someone like me. See how you like it..bitch! (Asuka takes a swing at Suzahara, as they then begin to fist fight, heading towards Up Left.)   
(Shinji sadly lowers his head onto his desk as the class begins to huddle around Asuka and Suzahara fist fighting in Up Left.)  
(Aida walks over to Shinji's desk, approaching from his Right side, he taps him on the shoulder)  
Aida: I envy you..  
Shinji: (Lifts his head up quickly) What?  
Aida: I envy you man. Piloting an Evangelion, getting all the right ladies, all the adventure, and yet you're always so sad. Why is that man? Why?  
Shinji: ...Why? (He looked across the room to the vigilant Ayanami who sat still. Letting out a soft sigh, the class began to cheer aloud as Suzahara was pinned to the ground by Asuka.)  
Extra Students: ASUKA! ASUKA! ASUKA!  
(Asuka sat up on top of his chest, pinching his nose shut)  
Asuka: HA! Take that you punk! (She spit in his face with a loud laugh, letting go of his nose and standing up.)  
Suzahara: DAMNIT! (He wiped his face as he jerked around the floor angrily.)  
(Misato walked into the classroom from Up Right, walking towards the Teacher's desk Down Right. She removed her sunglasses as she walked towards the desk, smiling at the elderly Teacher, stopping the moment the Teacher stood.)  
(The old Teacher looked up with a bright smile, standing slowly and bowing to her.)  
Teacher: Ah! Miss Katsuragi! What brings you to my class room today?  
Misato: (She bowed politely.) Just the usual! Came to pick up the Children for early dismissal!  
(Suzahara stands up quickly as Aida at jerks his head up quickly to see Misato.)  
Misato: (Flirts a bit, bending over the table with a silly smile.) That wouldn't be a problem now would it be Mr. Shinsa? (Giggles.)  
(The Teacher began to laugh softly as Suzahara and Aida both stand and run towards Misato, stopping a few inches in front of her. They bowed obediently.)  
Both: CAPTAIN KATSURAGI! Shinji is not worthy! Please, take me! (They look at each other oddly for a moment.) Not him! (Point at each other.) GAH! She's mine! (They tackle each other as they begin to fight for their maiden.)  
Class Rep: (She stood quickly walking to Suzahara and Aida down stage right and whacking them over the head with her fists.) TOJI SUZAHARA! (Toe-gee.) AIDA KENSUKE! INTO THE HALLWAY THIS INSTANT! (She tugged them both by their opposite ears, dragging them out Up Right.)  
Shinji: (Smacked his forehead with a long sigh.) I'll never understand those two.  
(Everyone freezes again as Misato slowly glances to Shinji.)  
Misato: You try so hard, to make them happy. You try so hard to even understand them. (Sighs.) Oh Shinji..what is it that you want?  
Shinji: Mother..(He looks straight up in the sky as Misato walks Down Center.)  
Misato: I never liked my father. He left my mother and me when I was very young. He left us both behind. He abandoned us. He was only there for me when he was expecting something for himself, or he needed a use for my mother or me.  
Shinji: I'm scared of you now. Why are you trying so hard to close to me? Please..just leave me..alone.  
Misato: Why do you think I took you in. When you were about to live alone, why do you think I told you to move in with me? Its because we're the same, that is why I took you in. We are the same, you and I, Shinji Ikari.  
Shinji: You only pity me. You pity me..  
Misato: And to think..  
Shinji: Rei..I'm scared of them both..Misato and Asuka.  
Misato: The man who I hated the most..  
Shinji: Misato and Asuka..they're using me.  
Misato: My father...that bastard..he's the one..  
Shinji: Just like what my father has done to me..he used me..  
Misato: He is the one who saved my life..during the Second Impact. He gave his life so I could live on..and I hate him for that. What about your father Shinji?  
Shinji: Rei..I need you..you need me. You don't use people. You don't know how to..you're not like them..not like..my father.  
Misato: I just want..  
Asuka: (Walks Down Left, looking to Misato angrily.) She is such a slut!..That Misato!  
Misato: (Lowers her head sadly.)..I want to take care of you..that's all.  
Asuka: She wants Shinji. She wants him like Rei does..so she can sleep with him!  
Shinji: No one cares..do they?  
Misato: I..I...  
Asuka: Shinji...is..kinda..  
Misato: Well..  
Asuka: (Lowers her head, speaking under her breath, still audible.) Cute..  
Misato: I care about you because I love you, Shinji Ikari. You've been here at NERV for 5 months now. You've been rejected, lonely, and outcast. I want to help you..I want you.  
Shinji: That's only what people see. If they cared, they would see "me". I'm not lonely, I'm afraid. I'm afraid of being lonely. I'm afraid of what might happen..when you abandon me.  
(Everyone remains in their position. Shinji, Misato, and Asuka move back to their original positions before their monologues, as everyone else begins to sit back in their seats.)  
(The old Teacher stands up, clearing his throat as he walks back and forth from Center Right to Down Right by his desk.)  
Teacher: That is why we must regain control, and not let our minds wander about. We must realize that there is life ahead of us, and that the worse has yet to come. Hardships can not be our letdown. If you have the will, you should raise above the ground and into the sky. Without will, one is lost. We must realize our individuals wills, and how we are all petals on the flower of humanity..right Miss Katsuragi? (Smiles bashfully at Misato as she turns towards him.)  
Misato: (Nods obediently.) Correct you are sir! I'll be taking the Children now if you don't mind? (Rei picks up her brief case as Misato heads for the door, AKA Up Right, standing there and waiting for them. Rei walks there as Asuka lets out a heavy sigh picking up her briefcase as well. Shinji begins to pick his up as a mess of papers spills out of it. Everyone laughs at him as he kneels to the floor and begins to pick up his things.)  
Extra Student: CLUMSY IKARI!  
Misato: (She giggled as she watched Shinji with a heavy heart.) Shinji..we'll be down in the car..waiting for you. All right?  
Shinji: (He nodded as he was still gathering his things, letting out a heavy sigh.)  
(Misato, Rei, and Asuka parted out Up Right.)  
(The students all sat down as Shinji stood up with his packed things.)  
Shinji: Will they wait for me mother? Mother? Are..are you waiting? I'm walking into an empty hallway. I'm destined to be alone, aren't I? (Sighs. He made his way Up Right and walked out.)  
Teacher: (He lowered his head and shook it as he looked to Shinji's exit.) You're never alone in an empty hallway my son. There will always be a spirit guiding you. As long as the flower blooms and is growing with life, in time, you will find your place. You will find the moment, where it feels real. You will part from the halls and make your way to bigger places. From then on, you will prosper, and you will not be left behind.  
(Dim lights so classroom is visible but dark. Voices are heard from backstage.)  
Shinji: I am a petal..  
Ayanami: Ikari..you're  
Asuka: You're my..  
Misato: My petal..our petal, Shinji Ikari.  
Shinji: Wilted..a wilted petal. Father, Asuka, Rei, Misato, do you care?  
(Blackout.)  
  
Scene 2:  
(Lights up.)  
(Scene moves to Misato's car. Shinji sits on the passenger's side, Shotgun, which is located on Center Left, because Japanese cars are switched. Misato sits opposite of Shinji. Ayanami and Asuka sit in the back, each by a window. Ayanami sits behind Shinji and Asuka behind Misato. Asuka seems to be rambling on about nothing as Rei pays no attention to her. Shinji sits quietly, looking at Misato every now and then.)  
Misato: Good job on yesterday guys. I'm proud of all of you, especially you Shinji.  
Shinji: (Lowers his head.) Thanks..I guess. (Lifting his head up a bit, he looked at Misato shyly.) Umm, Misato?  
Misato: Hmm? What is it?  
Shinji: Did..my father..did h-(Cut off by Misato.)  
Misato: He said that you did a fine job, as did Rei. I think that compliment deserves a celebration huh? Whadda' ya' say eh Shinji?  
(Asuka finishes speaking with Rei as Rei seems to be ignoring her.)  
Asuka: And that's why men adore my hair! Hmm? What's this about a celebration?  
Misato: You heard right, a celebration. A party for Rei and Shinji on a fight well done! (Smiles brightly.) We can commemorate Rei's impeccable aiming and Shinji's knife skills!  
Asuka: (Looks at Shinji oddly.) FOR HIM?! What did he do? All he did was bust up EVA Unit 01 when he tried to stab the Angel with his Progressive knife! So he gets a party for ruining an EVA?  
Misato: No, for finishing off the 8th Angel.   
(Shinji sighs deeply looking out the window with a pinch of pain in his eyes.)  
(A spot light once again moves to Shinji, as everyone freezes.)  
Shinji: EVA's were made to destroy the Angels, or "Shitos" (She-toes), which are giant beasts that want to destroy the human race. That's as simple as NERV will explain it to us. What are the Angels really? Where do they come from? Why do they want us dead? They want to cause the Third Impact. Why?  
Ayanami: *Ahem* The Second Impact..  
Shinji: The First Angel caused the Second Impact in Antarctica. That was in 2000 A.D. The beginning of our new millennium  
Ayanami: 50% of the world's population was lost as Antarctica's ice caps melted and caused our in-lands to flood. Japan, the US, and lower Europe suffered the most damage by these events. Now, here in the year 2015, we are trying..  
Misato: To prevent the Third Impact, using NERV's secret government plan for deploying biomechanical weapons against the Angels. That project, which was created by the UN and Gendou Ikari, is Project Evangelion. This is man's last hope for survival.  
Shinji: Sometimes, I wish the Third Impact would occur. Maybe if it happened, I would see mother.  
Ayanami: The public was notified and led to believe that a giant meteorite, the size of Okinawa, hit the South Pole with tremendous speed and force. But..  
Misato: In all actuality, it was really the First Angel rising from the ice.   
(Asuka begins to yammer again as everyone is back into place.)  
Asuka: He doesn't deserve it! I could have taken out that puny Angel without any help! Even without Rei!  
Ayanami: I must do whatever Commander Ikari tells me to do.  
Asuka: You doll! No one asked you!  
Misato: Asuka! Quit being rude to Ayanami!  
Asuka: (Pouts and crosses her arms, turning away from Rei.) Hmph!  
Misato: Tonight is your night Shinji, and as well Rei's. It's a fine time to go out and get some beer! How about it Shinji ol' pal?  
Shinji: (Mutters.) No wonder you're still single.  
Misato: I heard that Shinji! And hey, there is nothing wrong with a few drinks now and then!  
Shinji: Don't you mean, "every morning"?  
Misato: It helps me stay awake okay?! Besides, in a tradition Japanese breakfast, one eats rice, egg, noodles, and a cold beer!  
Shinji: How can you drink that stuff? It tastes so funny.  
Misato: To each his own. Stick with your chocolate milk then!  
Shinji: Is this why Kaji dumped you?  
(Misato slammed down on the breaks as all of them went flying forward.)  
Misato: Look! If you mention his name one more time, you'll be spending the night in Asuka's room!  
Shinji: (Jumps up in his seat, going wide eyed as he threw his arms around in anger.) ALL RIGHT HE'S GONE FOREVER JUST DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!  
Misato: That's what I thought. (She started the car up again with a smirk as Shinji began to calm down.)  
Asuka: I'll be waiting for you to slip and say his name Shinji, that way I can beat the crap out of you!  
Shinji: Ugh..yeah..anyways. So how much beer are we going to buy exactly? And what are we going to eat?  
Misato: Just wait and see what I get at the market. Oh and don't worry, I'll only buy a little beer this time!  
Shinji: A little? (Looks at her oddly.)  
(Blackout.)  
  
  
  
  
Scene 3:  
{Note: The suggested set up for Misato's apartment is explained so:  
Fridge: Located up stage right  
Couch: Located up center  
Table: Located center  
Anything else may be added but take note that Misato leads a simple yet messy life, so there should be things scattered about the house. Other items may be added such as a chair or two.}  
  
(Lights up.)  
(The setting has now been switched to the NERV assigned apartment, belonging to Misato, Shinji, and Asuka. Misato walks in from Stage Left, carrying a bag of groceries. She leaves her shoes at the edge of the entrance, since it is typical to take off your shoes before entering a Japanese house. Misato scurries to the fridge with her bag, setting it down by the refrigerator. She opens the fridge up and scans through the contents.)  
Misato: Clear some space here..hmm...over there...GAH! That's still in here?! Ewww..shade of green?  
(Shinji, Ayanami, and Asuka walk in from Stage Left, in the written order. Shinji is carrying 4 bags of beer and a small bag of TV dinners. Asuka and Rei are each carrying their school bags, setting them down as they sit to take off their shoes. Shinji looks down at his feet for a moment, trying to bend over and take off his shoes, that is of course, while trying not to drop the bags.)  
Shinji: A little..she says. Err..you guys! Someone...Asuka..you mind...giving..  
Asuka: (Lets out a furious huff as she sets her shoes down.) *Huff* Oh gawd! You're a man aren't you? You can carry them! Besides, I thought you'd want to carry it all to impress Misato hmm?   
Shinji: But...my shoes!  
Asuka: (Imitating Shinji badly.) "Oh my shoes!" "Oh my EVA unit!" "Oh my father!" Deal with it nitwit! (She kicks Shinji in the leg and storms off to Up Right, crossing behind the couch and meeting Misato as Shinji falls to the floor in agony, letting out another sigh as he always did.)  
(Ayanami finally took her shoes off, standing up and walking to him. She began to help him pick up the contents of each bag, putting them back in their proper place.)  
(The two reach for the last can on the ground, touching each other's hand and pulling back quickly. Shinji then picked it up and put it in with the other beer cans.)  
Shinji: Umm..Th-Th-Thanks..Rei..(Stood up slowly.)  
Ayanami: (She picked up 2 of the remaining bags while Shinji held 3. She nodded to him and walked past him to Down Center, crossing in front of the couch. Shinji follows directly behind her. )  
(They both make it mid-way before Shinji drops a bag and leans over to pick it up. Ayanami stops to help but drops a bag herself. Shinji picks his bag up, knocking Rei in the chin with his head, causing her to jump up and run into the couch, she trips over it as Shinji tries to grab for her, missing and falling himself. Shinji lands atop Rei accidentally placing his hand atop one of Rei's breasts. Shinji's face begins to turn bright red and he lets out a shallow scream, freaking out and not being able to move. Ayanami's expression remained the same, looking up at Shinji with her cold eyes.)  
Shinji: (He moved his hand, placing it above her head to keep support.) S-S-S-S-S-Sor- (He is cut off by Ayanami.)  
Ayanami: Why are you scared?  
Shinji: Wha-What?! (He begins to tremble.)  
Ayanami: (She brought a hand up to his left arm, grabbing it gently) You're shaking. Why are you so scared?  
Shinji: I'm-I'm-I'm-I'm not!  
Ayanami: (Leaning up slowly, she kissed Shinji gently on his left cheek, not even bothering to close her eyes.)  
Shinji: (Looking down at her shocked, he sat up quickly.)  
Ayanami: (She sat up as well, looking at him a "bit" puzzled.) That..That is what you wanted me to do, correct? Was I supposed to kiss you on your lips?  
Misato: (At the fridge located up stage right.) SHINJI?! WHERE'S THE BEER?!  
Shinji: (Frantic and squeaky kicked-in-the-groin voice.) C-C-Coming! (He got up from the couch as fast as he possibly could, jumping over the side and picking up the bags in haste. He then ran to the fridge and set the bag down by Misato, trying not to look obvious. He begins to help unpack the beers with Misato's help.)  
Ayanami: (She sat there in confusion as her eyes followed Shinji until he stopped at the fridge.) Ikari...  
(There was then a knock at the door. Asuka ran from the kitchen with a giggle. She passed behind the couch, humming to herself as she slipped on a stray beer can on the floor.)  
Asuka: SCHIEBE!! (She tripped face forward as Rei got up and answered the door, opening it slowly.) GAH! WHO LEFT A BEER CAN HERE?!  
(The door swung open as Suzahara and Aida walked past Rei quickly.)  
Both: CAPTAIN KATSURAAAAAAAAAAAAGI! (They both looked about as Suzahara walked over to the couch, seeing Asuka flat on her face.)  
Suzahara: GAH THE BITCH! Hmm? You dead bitch? (Kicked her in the side gently.)  
(Aida bowed to Ayanami as he looked around the apartment, easily amused. Asuka reacted to the kick, grabbing Toji's leg and upper cutting him in the groin.)  
Asuka: SCHNELL! GET YOUR BUNS ON THE COUCH YOU RETARDS! (She stood and made her way to the couch, crossing over to Stage Left and thensitting down. Rei closed the door, making her way to the table and sitting down on the left side.)  
Suzahara: GEEZ!! (Holding himself, he stumbled to the couch sitting down with a frustrated look on his face.)  
Aida: (He followed over, looking out at the audience and back to the kitchen, then down at Toji. He shook his head as he sat down.) You had that one comin' man. (Adjusts his glasses with a chuckle.)  
Suzahara: She..didn't..have..to..hit me..there.  
(Misato walked out to Down Right popping open a can of beer, as Shinji continued to push beers into the fridge.)  
(Suzahara and Aida looked up slowly, seeing Misato licking her lips at the sight of a can.)  
Both: KATSURAGI! (They both stand, bowing obediently. Toji continued to hold himself in pain as he does so.)  
Misato: (She glanced at them and giggled.) Hi guys! Shinji should have the food ready soon. Only a little while more! So, go ahead and relax on the couch..umm..guess you did that already. Watch TV, play some Sega or whatever we have. (Walking to the right side of the table, she takes a swig of the beer as Suzahara and Aida keep watch on Misato like vultures.)  
(Misato slams the beer down on the table, causing everyone to jump in surprise, that is of course, except Rei.)  
Misato: (She rolled her head back and screamed at the top of her lungs.) YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAWW! MAN! That was a good one! Nothing like a cold one to hit the spot. Really puts an end to a long day right? (She lets out a loud burp.) Oops. (Giggles holding a finger to her lips.) Excuse me.  
(Asuka lowers her head in disgust as Aida stands up quickly.)  
Aida: Miss Katsuragi! I propose that I should cook for this evening!  
Suzahara: (Stands up elbowing Aida gently in the gut.) Nah, I can do it. My groin doesn't hurt anymore.  
Asuka: Way to go..MISATO!  
Aida: But I just offered! (Rubs his stomach a bit.) I'll cook for you!  
Suzahara: THE HELL YOU WILL! (He swings at Aida as they begin to break into a fight. They roll on the floor, opposite side of the table where Rei sits.)  
Asuka: Once again, Misato has made the men drool like the dogs they are.  
(Asuka stands walking to the quarreling two and kicking them both in their guts.)  
Both: OW!! DAMN! (Gasping for air as they reach out to Misato.) Meee-sahhh-toooe!  
(They both collapse to the ground in a dead silence as Misato laughs aloud, holding her stomach. Asuka sat back down, lowering her head once more.)  
Misato: Ah well. Boys will be boys. (She cocked her head towards the kitchen, yelling loud to Shinji even though it isn't necessary.) SHINJI! START DINNER WOULD YA' PLEASE?  
Shinji: (Pokes his head out looking at Misato puzzled.) Uh..sure. (He turned back into the kitchen and dug into the other bags, pulling out TV dinners with a surprising look.) Instant food? (Lowers his head sadly) Either Misato is saying lazy to clean, or she is almost as cheap as Asuka.  
Misato: (Walks into the kitchen with her hands on her hips.) I heard that Shinji. They're easier to make! Cheaper and quicker! (Laughs nervously, taking a long sip of her beer as she listened well to Shinji.)  
Shinji: Number two it is. You might has well have gone out and bought take out.  
Misato: Well I'm not the one who is going to complaining when he has nothing to eat for the next two weeks! (Gets right up into Shinji's face, pointing her finger on his nose.)  
Shinji: (Laughs nervously trying to back away from her.) Instant dinners..it is!   
(Shinji quickly begins to prepare the food, taking them out of the bags and setting them on the counter, then unwrapping them.) Man, she's like a vulture. How can she hear me?  
Misato: (Puts her hands on her hips trying to make herself look high on her horse.) Humph. Tell me to get take out. Show him..(Sips her beer with a glance at Shinji.)  
(The doorbell rang as Asuka perked her head up.)  
-In the following lines, Misato and Shinji will remain in the kitchen with Aida and Suzahara. Ayanami remained seated by the table, reading a magazine from the table in front of her. Misato becomes drunk after a few too many sips of beer. She should begin to act this way when Kaji waves the flowers over Asuka's head. Aida and Suzahara should walk out at this point and sit on the couch, trying to speak with Ayanami. They begin to talk back and forth with her even though she will pay no attention to them. Shinji will continue to cook, minding his own business as Misato pokes at him when she is under the influence.)  
Asuka: Speak o' the devil! (She got up and ran through the living room, making her way to the front door, AKA Up Right, with a giddy laughter her whole way there. She opened the door with a swing as "guess who" stepped in. The audience however is blind to see who steps in.)  
Asuka: (Her voice changed to an innocent tone, unlike her regular tone, which was angry and cocky.) MISTER KAJI! YOU CAME! (She lunged at Kaji as he stepped in a bit, coming into view as Asuka jumped, holding onto him tightly. He swung his arms a bit as he had a bouquet of flowers in his left hand.)  
Kaji: Ahh..my princess! The goddess of death! How does the evening find you hmm?  
Asuka: (Blushes laughing like a wild school girl.) Oh Mr. Kaji! I'm so happy you came tonight! All the other men here just can't match how..mmm!  
Kaji: Speaking of mmm, where is the lady of my heart?  
Asuka: (Looks at him puzzled.) Lady?! Oh you mean me right? OH FLOWERS! You shouldn't ha-(Cut off as Kaji holds the flowers up over Asuka's head, blushing a bit in embarrassment. Misato began to make her way to the door from the kitchen, tripping at the couch and laughing in silence.) Ehh, I was speaking of my dear Captain Katsuragi.  
Asuka: (Tugs on Kaji's arm with a cute pout on her lips.) But what about me? You don't need Misato! I'm much better than sh-(Cut off once more as Kaji looks around.)  
Kaji: Gee Asuka, that's nice and all but what I'd really like is to see my fair Misato. Now, where could she be hmm? (He stepped in, looking side to side to see if she was there. Asuka began to push him back in frustration.)  
Asuka: Wh-Why go inside when we can have fun outside hmm? It's so romantic out there under the full moon! (Asuka begins to sing "Fly Me To The Moon" softly to Kaji as she struggles to push him outside. Misato gets up from the right end of the couch and walks past the door.)  
Misato: So that's when..erk? (Looked up at the door.) Wha' you say about my momma' Owsta? (Belch) Er? (Looks at Kaji as she takes a sip of her beer, dropping it with a wide eyed glance, spitting it out in surprise as she became sober almost immediately.) KAJI?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!  
Kaji: Ah! (He walked up to her, hugging her tightly in his grasp and raising the flowers up to Misato's nose.) Sohryu invited me. She called my office, around 4:00 just as I was heading out of my writing station so to say. I brought my lady some fresh flowers. Tiger Lilies to be exact. So I though, why not bring a fierce flower for a fierce lady. (Wink)  
Misato: Wha- (Her face turned blue as she tried to snake away from his grasp.) GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME YOU PIG! (She broke free as she began to swing at him in a drunken manner, falling at almost every hit she tries to give at Kaji.) I'll rip you to shreds you hog!   
Kaji: Come Katsuragi, let us enjoy the evening please? (Backing away towards the back of the couch as she swung at him, holding his hands up in defense.)  
Misato: THE HELL I WILL! (Swinging one last time, she fell over into his arms as he tossed the bouquet in the air, landing in Suzahara's lap. Suzahara looked down at the flower's oddly, looking back and forth to where they came from.)  
Misato: (Collapsed in Kaji's arms.) You're, you're lucky 'em drunk! (She raised a palm and smacked him on the forehead.) Hog.  
(Kaji smiled and raised her up onto his back, carrying her to the couch and sitting her down. Once again everyone froze as Asuka shook her head in shame, still standing at the door.)  
Asuka: See!? She is a slut. Getting drunk, swinging on Kaji like that. Humph. She's gonna' go off and have sex with him while we eat Shinji's terrible cooking. I'd rather spend my last moments with Kaji, then eating the food that will kill me. (Sniffle.)  
(Everyone starts to converse and move again.)  
Shinji: (Yells from the kitchen.) Dinner everyone!  
Asuka: Maybe I can make Kaji notice me somehow. I could make him jealous! But, but how? Hmm.........I KNOW! (Tapping her fingertips together, she slowly made her way to the kitchen, crossing behind the couch.) Oh Shhhhhhiiiiiiinnnnnnnjiiiiiii! (She stood by the kitchen door with a slight giggle, putting a finger over her lips.)  
Shinji: (Sets the dinnerware out on the small kitchen table, ready for pickup.) Uh, yeah?  
Asuka: Shinji, I was wondering. (Edges over to him, getting up into his face as Shinji backs away nervously.) Have you ever kissed a girl hmm?  
Shinji: WAH?! WHAT KINDA' QUESTION IS THAT?!  
Asuka: I was just thinking. If you've never kissed one before, maybe, since I've never kissed a "real" man before, I could help you out. I was also hoping it would help me. Are you willing Shinji Ikari? (Seductive voice.)  
Shinji: WHA-WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? GAH MISATO! MISTER KAJI! HELP ME!  
(Misato and Kaji from the living room looked up and then to each other. Standing, they began to walk to the kitchen. Asuka continued her lines from this point. Misato tripped every now and then, thus delaying them to the kitchen as Kaji tries to help her up.)  
Asuka: (Runs at him pinning him to the ground.) Perfect! Way to go Shinji! (Moves into kiss him with a loud chuckle. She lifts her head up after a few seconds.) GAH! Stop breathing out of your nose would you? It's making my lips tickle! (She pinches his nose shut with a smirk.) Much better! (She moved down to kiss him deeply as Shinji's hands waved into the air. Just then, Misato and Kaji walked in, looking at the odd couple on the floor. Shinji's arms stopped to wave as they grabbed onto Asuka, moving into her kiss.)  
Kaji: Well. (Chuckles.) I'm surprised. Least Shinji is getting more then I will, that is for sure. (Elbows Misato gently.) Isn't that right my dear Katsuragi?  
Shinji: (Shinji's eyes opened slowly and saw Misato and Kaji.) MMM! MUT MAR MEW MOOING?! (Under Asuka's kiss.)  
(Misato stood there with a hand over her mouth, everyone freezing once more.)  
Misato: Every time. I see him like that, with another woman, especially with Asuka. Why? Why am I so jealous? I have Kaji, and yet, I do love him. Though he is a pig. I've been extremely intimate with Kaji, so it's not like I need Shinji for physical reasons. He is very cute though, Shinji that is. It's like I said though, Shinji and I are alike. Kaji, he just wants my body, right? I guess that's the only reason why I like Kaji, for his body. But, Shinji has something about him. He is so frail and so innocent. Maybe forbidden fruit is the best tasting. Shinji, what do you want? (She turned towards Shinji and Asuka, Kaji shrugged his shoulders and walked out to the living room. Asuka got up and stood over by the fridge, frozen.)  
Misato: You want to quit don't you? (Crosses her arms over her chest.) Just run away again won't you? Face your problems! Fess up to them! Take responsibility! Stop being a child! QUIT CRYING AND PROVE TO ME THAT YOU'RE A MAN SHINJI! SHOW YOUR FATHER YOU'RE NOT A PUSH OVER!  
Shinji: (Stands up slowly, wiping his eyes as he looked away from her.) I don't...I DON'T WANT TO PILOT EVA! ALL I DO IS HURT PEOPLE! WHY DO I HAVE TO DO IT? WHY DOES EVERYONE RELY ON ME! NOBODY CARES ABOUT ME, EXCEPT THE FACT THAT I PILOT EVA! I HATE THIS! NOBODY CARES ABOUT WHAT I WANT! MY FATHER DOESN'T WANT ME AROUND! EVERYONE HATES ME! NO ONE WANTS ME HERE EXCEPT THE FACT THAT I'M A PILOT! NOT EVEN YOU! YOU COULD CARE LESS IF I AM HERE OR NOT! WH-(Cut off by Misato slapping him across the face.)  
Misato: (Breathing heavily with Shinji.) Stop...stop thinking about yourself. I care, about what you want. I just want you, to be brave. You need to stop running away. You're to busy thinking about yourself to think about how much it worries me.  
Shinji: You tell...you tell me not to think of myself. Yet you continue to ask me what I want with my life? Why do you make everything about me if you tell me not to be selfish? Why do you want to know? Why do you care?  
Misato: (Cries aloud grabbing his shoulders.) BECAUSE YOU DON'T TALK TO ME! I JUST WANT TO HELP YOU! BECAUSE I CARE!  
Shinji: You pity me. No one cares, but why do you?  
Misato: (Her fingers dig into his shoulders tightly, lowering her head.) Because..  
Shinji: Because no one else does?  
Misato: No..because..  
Shinji: ..Why?  
Misato: Because, I love you.  
Shinji: (Looks at Misato surprised.) ...Misato?  
Misato: What do you want Shinji? Please, tell me. I want to be the one, who gives it to you.  
Shinji: (Lowers his head as Misato releases him.) Father...I...I...I want to..to be free...to have someone...who cares..  
(Asuka walks over to Shinji as Misato grabs them both by an ear. Everyone in the living room begins to move again.)  
(Misato walks out of the kitchen dragging Shinji and Asuka by the other's opposite ear. She walks to the right side of the couch and stands there for a moment.)  
Asuka: HE DID IT! He pulled me in and-(Cut off by Misato.)  
Misato: I don't care who did what! Dinner is getting cold..  
Shinji: If you let me go, I'll go get it!  
Misato: Toji will bring it out, won't you Toji? (Growls at Suzahara's direction.)  
Suzahara: M-M-M-ME?! REALLY!? HA! (Stands up quickly pointing at Aida.) EAT THAT KENSUKE! SHE ASKED ME! (Darts off into the kitchen quickly.)  
Aida: I'LL HELP TOO! (He got up as well and ran off into the kitchen to grab the plates.)  
Misato: (Misato dumps Asuka down on the right side of Kaji. She then pushed Shinji down next to Rei, on her right, which is a cushion down from where Kaji is sitting. She then sat down next to Kaji, the empty cushion between Shinji and him.) Now, stay put, "love birds"! (Eyes Shinji as she sits down next to him.)  
Kaji: You did always have a way with children my Katsuragi. (Chuckles to himself.)  
Misato: (Swings at him, swinging right over his head.) CAN IT!  
Kaji: Careful my love, you'll give yourself wrinkles!  
Misato: (Grabs Kaji by his right ear.) Don't make me kill you, punk!  
(Suzahara and Aida walk out with 2 plates each. Suzahara sets one in front of Misato with a wink, and then one in front of Kaji. Aida sets one down for Shinji and Ayanami. He leans over the couch setting them down, the whispering into Shinji's ear.)  
Aida: (Whispering, but loud enough for the audience.) Psst! Ikari! What's the deal with all these girls huh?  
Shinji: (Turns to him looking puzzled.) What?  
Aida: You kissing Asuka dummy!  
Shinji: But I didn't do anything! She kissed me!  
(Ayanami looks over at Shinji, as always with a blank expression. Suzahara walks in carrying 3 plates, setting one down in front of his seat, Aida's and Asuka's. He looks down at Asuka with a smirk, an evil one at that. He then sits down next to her, stirring at his food.)  
(Kaji looks down at his plate, sniffing it as he opened the cover.)  
Kaji: What...is this?  
Asuka: (Looks up at Suzahara.) I swear..  
Misato: (Lifts the cover off her food, smiling happily.) CURRY! Hey, Shinji? Where's the beer? (Looks around as she picked up her chopsticks inside the plate, swishing the rice and curry around.)  
Shinji: Look Aida, just drop it. (He gets up running to the kitchen and grabbing a beer and a soda.)  
Aida: But wait! (Walked to the kitchen following Shinji.)  
Asuka: ..Shinji tried to rape me!  
Kaji: Since when does curry smell like dog food? (Pokes at the food with his chopsticks.)  
Misato: Mmm! Tastes great too!  
Aida: (Follows Shinji as he walks out and sets a beer next to Misato, then sitting down and popping open his soda.) Look, at least save a girl for me would ya'?  
Shinji: (Shakes his head in dismay.) I didn't do anything!  
Asuka: (Slams her fist on the table.) He even tried to grope my br-(Cut off by Kaji as he stuffs some curry in his mouth.)  
Kaji: (Cough) Tastes like it too!  
Misato: (Nudges Shinji in the side.) Come on Shinji! Dig in!  
Suzahara: (Picks up his plate, laughing at Asuka.) Eat up..Bitch!  
(Asuka looks at Suzahara coldly.)  
Kaji: (Grabs his throat setting his chop sticks down.) I...c-can't...breathe!  
Shinji: She even held my nose Aida! I couldn't breathe!  
Misato: (Sighs listening to Shinji.) Neither can he! (Cocks her arm back behind Kaji, then hitting him on the back.)  
Asuka: (Smirked with an evil look. Cocking her arm back.) Jerk! (She swung punching Suzahara in the gut.)  
Suzahara: GAH! (Cringed over letting his face fall onto the table, missing his plate by just an inch.)  
(Everyone then freezes as Ayanami stands up, looking down to Shinji.)  
Ayanami: Why is everyone yelling at each other?  
Shinji: Well, I guess because they're excited and happy. Even if they've forgotten about why we're having this party.  
Ayanami: What do you mean Shinji?  
Shinji: I don't want to sound greedy.  
Ayanami: ..Do you like me?  
Shinji: (Looked up at her oddly, standing up and looking at her curiously.) WHAT?!  
Ayanami: Do you like me Shinji?  
Shinji: (Turns away, not wanting to be seen.) Wh-Why do you ask?  
Asuka: Because, I find you interesting, not to mention amusing.  
(Pause for about 5 seconds as Asuka stood up quickly.)  
Asuka: Interesting? HA! He can't even kiss right! Some man he'll turn out to be. He'll never be like Kaji! Kaji is a real man! (Sighs holding her hands together at her chest.) I wish I could kiss him, but nooooooo! That trap Misato is after him. My pan didn't even work. Misato is after Shinji Retardy over there too. Why won't she just make up her mind?! Shinji you geek! You're so stupid! You can't even help me when I use you. No wonder nobody likes you! Not even Misato! She only wants you because Kaji is never around!  
(Misato stood up as Asuka and Ayanami sat down slowly.)  
Misato: Don't let her get to you. (Turned her back away to Shinji.)  
Shinji: Easy for you to say..  
Misato: Just don't go near her then!  
Shinji: I just wish I could understand her.  
Misato: Why? If you hate her so much, why do you care?  
Shinji: I don't want her to be angry at people. (Lowers his head sitting down on the couch and laying down on Asuka's seat.)  
Asuka: (Stood up quickly pointing at him and screaming.) BECAUSE YOU'RE STUPID!  
Ayanami: (She stood up slowly, keeping her head down as she spoke softly.) A petal.  
Misato: (She turned slowly to Shinji looking at him with a smirk.) If it makes you feel any better..  
Asuka: YOU'RE A DUMB RETARD! NO WONDER YOUR DAD HATES YOU!  
Ayanami: Shinji?  
Misato: I love you Shinji..  
Ayanami: Shinji?!  
Asuka: Your mother is the lucky one, she doesn't have to put up with you like I do!  
Misato: (Giggles.) You want to be a man Shinji?  
Ayanami: SHINJI?!  
(Lights on Shinji only as he lifted his head up, looking around as he sat up in surprise. Everyone left the stage as Misato walked over to the kitchen.)  
Misato: SHINJI?!  
Shinji: (Turning his head around, he looked back to the kitchen to see Misato.) Ah? Wha...huh?  
Misato: (She walked over to Shinji with a sigh, smacking him on the head.) Was wondering when you were gonna' wake up. You're gonna be late for school! Come on! Asuka is already on her way! (Walked back into the kitchen and began to look through the fridge. Shinji laid back down on the couch, looking up at the ceiling.)  
Shinji: Hmm..I'm just a petal..aren't I?  
(Blackout.)  
(Lights up.)  
(Misato walks out on stage with a bright smile from Stage Left. She moved to Down Left and stood still with her hands behind her back. The Ending Theme "Decisive Battle" plays in the background as she does this.)  
Misato: In the next episode, Shinji's hate rises to a new extreme as the world around him begins to fall like a house of cards. Asuka has pushed him enough into the pit of despair, as once again, Ayanami steps in to defend the young Ikari. Meanwhile, Commander Genodu Ikari thrusts his anger towards Shinji as he thrust his own at the 2nd Child. Now in isolation, Shinji must once again come face to face with the deepest part of his mind, and Misato is caught dead in the middle. Will Misato make her confession to her true love, and can Shinji discover his true meaning? All this and more exciting adventure in Neon Genesis Evangelion Episode 2 of A Side Story, "A Petal on the Flower of Humanity: And Down the Drain it Went". And you can rest assure, there will be plenty of fan service (Sexy voice.), and what service!  
  
~END OF ACT ONE  
  
-= If a projector can be used, it will lower down and flash the Evangelion Episode logo, then switch to the episode name. =-  
  
Scene 1:  
(Lights up)  
(Scene is now switched over to the work room at NERV HQ. 4 large desks are set at every diagonal stage direction, i.e. Down Left, Down Right. Misato and Ritsuko walk in from Stage Left, each carrying a NERV coffee mug. Misato is following behind Ritsuko as Ritsuko sits at the desk Down Right, as Misato sits at the one Down Left.)  
Misato: So, did I tell you? Kaji came over last night.  
Ritsuko: Somehow I'm not surprised. Why do you tell me this?  
Misato: Oh he was just being a jerk as usual. Ya' know with his derogatory remarks about my chest and such.  
Ritsuko: That's all?  
Misato: Hmm? What do you mean?  
Ritsuko: Nothing else happened?  
Misato: We ate, I kicked him out.  
Ritsuko: Well, I'm surprised to hear this.  
Misato: Why is that?  
Ritsuko: Misato, usually when you speak of Kaji, it's usually about you two sleeping together.  
Misato: (Stood up quickly from her desk.) Is that what you think of me?! As some easy girl?!  
Ritsuko: No, just that anytime you see the sorry excuse of a man, you end up in some intimate fiasco.  
Misato: (Sat down quietly, leaning back in her chair.) Well..  
Ritsuko: Don't deny it dear, you know that I speak the truth. (She turned her chair around a bit, looking at Misato.) So, you mean to tell me nothing else happened?  
Misato: You may be right about that, but...nothing happened.  
Ritsuko: Misato I know you too well. You're not that good of a liar.  
Misato: I'm serious here..  
Ritsuko: (Set her coffee down looking Misato dead in the eyes from where she sat.) You're dead serious?  
Misato: It was Shinji's party! Number one, I couldn't do that there. All those kids without supervision, and what if they heard us? Number two, I'd feel uncomfortable if the kids were in the house, once again because of the noise.  
Ritsuko: (Spun her chair back around to face her desk.) I seem to recall a certain Captain having "fun" at Lieutenant Kaiko's wedding 3 months ago. You remember don't you? It was down at New Osaka.  
Misato: That's not the same thing Ritsuko! It's accustomed to do that sorta' thing at a wedding! A lot of people do that! Besides, Shinji's party was very important. (Crosses her arms, spinning her chair around so that her back was to Ritsuko.)  
Ritsuko: I would think that a wedding would be a lot more important then some lousy get together dinner. You served instant dinners too didn't you?  
Misato: So what if I did?! (Rests her head on her desk.)  
Ritsuko: Some wife you'll make. (Sips her coffee, scanning through a few papers. She sat her coffee down, perking her head up as the coffee mug hit with a loud clap.) I know why!  
Misato: Know why what?  
Ritsuko: (Chuckles to herself.) Oh, just a sudden thought.  
Misato: (Her head perked up, watching Ritsuko.) About?  
Ritsuko: (She stood up, slowly making her way to Center Stage.) Well.. (She turned around facing Misato and slamming her hand on Misato's desk.) You want Shinji! Am I right?  
Misato: (She stood up in defense backing away from the desk and Ritsuko.) N-N-NO! SHINJI IS ONLY A FRIEND OF MINE?! WHY WOULD I WANT SOME 14 YEAR OLD?!  
Ritsuko: Forbidden fruit is always the sweetest Katsuragi. How low of you, I'd expect something like this from the women in D District, but from you? A 14-year-old is kind of desperate, don't you think Misato? Isn't that against the law? Are you really a petafile?  
(Ritsuko stops in place as Misato walks away from her, down to Center Stage.)  
Misato: So what if I do like Shinji?! He needs somebody! He needs someone, like me. He's so frail and so young. He needs to be protected. (Giggles.) He is really cute, so innocent. He blushes at the slightest touch from a girl. Like I've said though, we're alike. We're almost the same. His father, he left Shinji in the dark, just like mine did to me. I need someone too. I believe that I need Shinji. I need to hear his voice, to feel his touch, his warmth. (Lowering her head, she let out a soft sigh.) Daddy, why did you have to save me? Now I'm alone. Why did you leave me? I wish Shinji would notice me, so I wouldn't be alone. Is what I am doing...is it right?  
(Shinji walks in from Center Left, making his way to Misato and stopping halfway from his entrance. Misato stood there as both of her hands were brought up to her face, crying into them and sobbing aloud.)  
Shinji: (Hesitantly spoke aloud.) Mi-Misato?  
Misato: (She looked up quickly, wiping her eyes.) Ugh? Oh, it's only you Shinji. (Sniffles, she turned her back to him, hoping not to be seen by Shinji.)  
Shinji: Oh..I..I got worried, when you left all of a sudden. Kaji told me I should check on you and see if you were okay. He said he probably did something so it was best if he didn't bother you.  
Misato: No, I'm..I'm sorry. It's the beer getting to my head. I'd rather it...it be something about Kaji though. (Chuckles softly.)  
Shinji: Uh, okay. I'll just go and tell them that you'll be ou-(Cut off by Misato.)  
Misato: (Raising her head, she turned to face Shinji.) Shinji?  
Shinji: In a..uh..Wha-What is it Misato?  
Misato: Do..do you like her?  
Shinji: NE?! Who?!  
Misato: Asuka...  
Shinji: Wha-What about her?!  
Misato: Do you like her?  
Shinji: N-NO! Why? Why would I like that jerk?!  
Misato: When you two were kissing..you looked...different.  
Shinji: Different?  
Misato: Yeah, like you were happy.  
Shinji: I thought it would have been more like a shade of purple. I couldn't even breathe at the time.  
Misato: (She looked over to him with a smile, walking slowly towards his direction and stopping a foot away from him. She gently placed her hands on his shoulders, looking him deep in the eyes.)  
Shinji: (Gulps down a swallow as he looked up at her.) Wha-Wha-Wha-What is it Misato?  
(They both stood there in silence for 4 seconds, Misato then tightening her grip as she pulled Shinji in suddenly to an embrace of their lips, otherwise known as "kissing". Shinji's hands opened and closed repeatedly as his eyes remained wide open, staring at Misato oddly. They slowly closed as his hands began to slow down, lifting them up hesitantly to wrap around Misato's waist. She broke the kiss slowly as she backed 2 steps away from him. Shinji turned his back to her as Suzahara and Aida walked up to him quickly from Center Left.)  
Suzahara: (He ran up to Shinji, grabbing him by the collar, Aida following directly behind him, adjusting his glasses as usual.) YOU DID WHAT?! WHAT'S THIS I HEAR FROM AIDA THAT YOU KISSED THE CAPTAIN?! (Smacks him across the face.) I DON'T GET YOU SOMETIMES! YOU SAY YOU LIKE AYANAMI AND THEN YOU SAY YOU LIKE MISATO! MAKE UP YOUR MIND SO ME AND AIDA HERE CAN HAVE A CHANCE WITH THE LADIES HUH?!  
Shinji: (Rubs his cheek with a wince, lifting his head up slowly.) But..I didn't do anything. She kissed me!  
Aida: Shinji, it's enough that you lied about kissing the Captain, but to say that she was the one who started it, come on!  
(Ritsuko became unfrozen, turning around from Misato's desk to look at Misato in utter shock as Shinji, Suzahara, and Aida remained in place.)  
Ritsuko: YOU KISSED HIM?!  
Misato: (She turned around walking slowly to the front of Ritsuko's desk.) I...I...I...I was drunk! (Shrugs her shoulders.) Okay? I mean you can't argue with that! I do stupid things when I'm under the influence.  
Ritsuko: I was just going to say. But even being drunk isn't an excuse in this case. (She walked down to Misato's left by the desk.) Technically that can be accounted for as statutory rape Captain.   
Misato: Did I not just explain that I was drunk?  
Ritsuko: Did I not just explain that wasn't a good enough excuse?  
(Misato and Ritsuko freeze as Suzahara sets Shinji down.)  
Suzahara: (Dusts himself off as he turns to Aida.) Can you believe this? We got dogged again. Figures. At least this time it had nothing to do with Asuka.  
(Asuka screamed from Backstage.)  
Asuka: SHINJI IKARI?! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE SNOT RAG!  
Aida: (He looked up, removing his glasses and wiping them while clearing his throat.) Speak o' the devil. If I were you Shinji, running would finally be a good option.  
(Suzahara and Aida both stepped back as Asuka's briefcase came flying out from Center Left, hitting Shinji in the stomach, causing him to fall to the ground with a cough. Asuka stomped out with her fists tight at her sides, standing before Shinji. She held her hands on her hips as she rested a foot on the fallen briefcase, tapping it with a quick rhythm.)  
Shinji: GAH! THOSE EDGES ARE SHARP! (Clutched his gut in pain.) Hmm? (He slowly looked up to notice Asuka standing before him.) Uh..HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL THROWING YOUR BOOKCASE AT ME HUH?!  
Asuka: AS IF YOU NEED TO ASK STUPID! For what you did to me yesterday when we kissed! I was trying to make Kaji jealous and you couldn't even help me do that! You really are worthless you dolt!  
Suzahara & Aida: WHAT?! NO WAY!  
Aida: GAH THAT IKARI HAS DONE IT AGAIN! HE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE TO DO A THING!  
Suzahara: (Falls to his knees crying.) WHAT DOES HE GOT THAT I AIN'T GOT HUH?! WHY CAN'T ASUKA USE ME?! I GOT BETTER HAIR THEN SHINJI!  
Asuka: (Turned around seeing the two, picking up her bookcase. She ran at them while swinging it, chasing them off Up Left, following behind them.)  
Shinji: (He stood up slowly, holding his stomach.) Another school day passes..(Lowers his head as he walks off Center Left.)  
Misato: (Lets out a sigh as she lowers her head, Ritsuko walking behind her desk and sitting down slowly.) I wonder what he's up to? No doubt studying his little heart out! (Giggles with a smirk as she sits atop Ritsuko's desk, kicking her legs happily.)  
Ritsuko: (Files through some papers, shaking her head sadly.) You really do make me think sometimes Katsuragi.  
Misato: (Sticks her tongue out at Ritsuko, crossing her arms over her chest.) You're just jealous because I have somebody, and the fact that all men adore me!  
Ritsuko: If that is true, why does Kaji ogle over me? And who said I didn't have somebody?  
Misato: You don't! You never have time to go out!  
Ritsuko: (Pauses for a moment, then shakes her head as she picks up a pen and begins to write.)  
Misato: (She hops off the desk and crosses around it, kneeling down beside Ritsuko, watching her write with an evil smirk.) Who then?  
Ritsuko: Oh, just a guy I've known for sometime.  
Misato: What's he do?  
Ritsuko: He works for the government. That shouldn't surprise you very much now should it.  
Misato: I figured as much. You always did like disciplinary men. What branch hmm?  
Ritsuko: Oh...just....NERV..  
Misato: Really now? (Scratched her chin.) What office?  
Ritsuko: Administration of Staff and Project Evangelion.  
Misato: EWWW YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH SOMEONE FROM THE EXECUTIVE BOARD?! BUT ALL THOSE GUYS ARE AT LEAST THREE TIMES YOUR AGE!  
Ritsuko: Except one member.  
Misato: (Her eyes widen as she stood up quickly, pacing back and forth from Ritsuko's desk to Center Stage.).......Oh....OH MY GOD! (She stopped at Center Stage and turned quickly, pointing at Ritsuko as her mouth dropped in disgust.) YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH COMMANDER GENDOU IKARI?! THAT'S THE SICKEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD IN MY LIFE! THAT MAN IS A WALKING CRYPT! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SLEEPING WITH HIM?! And here I thought I was desperate.   
Ritsuko: (Leans back in her chair as she tossed her papers down on the desk. She looked at Misato angrily, letting out a snide like voice.) You mind being a bit louder I don't think all of Tokyo 3 heard you. And I'm not sleeping with him! Least not yet!  
Misato: But why?! WHY GENDOU?!  
Ritsuko: (Slams her right fist on her desk, shaking her head.) Would you shut up?! God, he just struck me in a very interesting manner. He kinda'...wooed me..  
Misato: (Walks back over to Ritsuko, kneeling next to her.) Ha Ha Ha, you know that's kind of funny since he doesn't like people or social interaction. Further more the man shows no expression or soul! No wonder he hangs around a girl like Rei, not that she is a bad person.  
Ritsuko: (Sighs softly, leaning back with a smile.) Well Gendou, he's just...so..."Mysterious"!  
Misato: You mean scary as hell right? Ha, and you yell at me for kissing Shinji? Commander Ikari is almost 50!! You're only 30 years old! That's a 20-year gap between the both of you! He could be your father for God's sake!  
Ritsuko: To each her own. (Picked up her papers, flipping through them once more.) I won't complain about this matter anymore if you don't. Besides it's always taken kindly if the man is older, you know that!  
Misato: (She trails back to her desk, sitting down with a huff. She crosses her arms, hanging her head down.) Fine..  
Ritsuko: Oh and one more thing...Don't sleep with Shinji like you did with Kaji. I don't feel liking having to put you up with another one of your mistakes.  
Misato: Heh, I doubt the little man could handle me! (Laughs aloud while leaning back, he hands resting behind her head.)  
(There is a knock on the office door, located Center Left. Misato yells as she sits up straight.)  
Misato: IT'S OPEN!  
(The door opens slowly as Maya walks in, carrying her clipboard as usual. She closes the door behind her and then bows to the both of them.)  
Maya: Good afternoon Captain and good doctor.  
Misato: (Giggles.) No need to be so "formal" around Ritsuko Maya. So, what's up?  
Maya: (Her arms drop to her sides with a relaxing sigh, standing up with a frown.) I was just wondering where I could find Commander Ikari. He was due in the Operations Room for briefing on our newest tactics. I can't find him anywhere.  
Ritsuko: (She looks up slowly. Taking her glasses off and setting them down.) Now this is odd, he doesn't disappear just like that. You checked everywhere and you couldn't find him, not even in his office?  
Maya: I paged him over the intercom and I received no answer. So I passed clearance and checked myself, but he wasn't there.  
Misato: Damn, we'll run behind schedule now won't we? Well, that's not a surprise. But it surprises me even more so that Ritsuko doesn't know where he is. (Chuckles leaning back in her chair.)  
Ritsuko: (Stands up slowly clearing her throat.) Have you bothered to ask Mr. Kaji? I'm sure if you brought him here, he might know where the Commander is.  
Misato: (Stood up quickly slamming her fists on the table.) I STRONGLY DISAGREE WITH DOCTOR AKAGI'S SUGGESTION! Mr. Ryoji Kaji is not to be asked nor informed about our affairs!  
Maya: Mr. Kaji is missing as well.  
Ritsuko: And Misato dares to make a comment about the Commander? So, he isn't in the Operations Room with the Children?  
Maya: I just told you that I couldn't find him. He isn't anywhere to be found.  
Ritsuko: (Crosses her arms over her chest as she sits down in her chair with a long sigh.) Well, if Kaji is missing and so is the Commander, then they are most likely in a meeting with each other, SSDF probably. So I suggest we just wait and sit till one of them decides to show up.  
Maya: (She walks to the desk located Up Left, sitting down in the chair and spinning in it sadly.) I hope he isn't too long. I need to go home and sleep.  
Misato: (Yawns slowly, putting a hand over her mouth.) So Maya, how was your weekend? Long shift?  
Maya: You can say that again. Fei tried to take me down to New Osaka to a movie. It was the worst flick I've ever seen!  
Ritsuko: Don't tell me he took you to see that new movie called, "End of.."..er..oh I can't remember.  
Maya: 'Fraid so. It was horrible!  
Misato: Yeah I know which one you're talkin' about. I heard it was a very sad drama.  
Maya: You heard wrong Captain. The only thing about that movie that was sad was the line of people who wanted their money back!  
Misato: Oh harsh Maya. Guess we can't trust those critics anymore.  
Ritsuko: Well what was so bad about it?  
Maya: Well for one thing all the good characters die, and second off, Fei keeps trying tp put his hands all over me. How can you make out to such a depressing movie?!  
Misato: Most movies like that have some kind of meaning. Think I'll go see it. Sounds pretty good.  
Ritsuko: Misato I knew you had bad taste in clothing and in food, but in movies?  
Maya: You're throwing 20 yen down the drain Captain.  
Misato: Yeah but I'm always a sucker for sad movies.  
Maya: I heard the creator got a bunch of hate mail because of his last two movies in the series. It wouldn't surprise me if this movie were made just for a strike of revenge. Think his name was Anno or something.  
Misato: Aww but his movies are always really good!  
Ritsuko: (Sighs.) Never did like his messages.  
Misato: You guys say I have no taste! You have to look deep into these things!  
(The door at Center Left opens slowly as Kaji and Makoto walk in. They laugh softly as they try to talk to each other, crossing slowly to Center Stage.)  
Makoto: So it was really that bad Kaji?  
Kaji: To say the least my friend. The rico suave man died late in the series, just before he could get the girl. Now that is what I call upsetting! (Kaji cleared his throat as Makoto and Kaji stopped Center Stage. Kaji lifted his head up high as he bowed politely to Misato with a soft chuckle.) So, did my lady enjoy her evening with yours truly?  
Ritsuko: (Turns her chair to face Misato as Makoto walked to the desk Down Left.) I thought you said that you two didn't do anything?  
Misato: (Stands up quickly slamming her fists on her desk.) WE DIDN'T!  
(Kaji moves over to her desk, sitting atop it and stroking a finger under her chin.)  
Kaji: Yes, and it would have been a more perfect evening if not for you early departure, and not to mention those instant dinners you bought.  
Misato: CAN IT! (Swings at Kaji, missing and sitting back down in her chair with a huff.)  
Maya: You made instant again?  
Ritsuko: I'm not surprised, Misato really can't cook for your own guests can you now? (Laughs aloud.)  
(Misato crosses her arms angrily, mumbling under her breath as Kaji pats her gently on the head.)  
Makoto: Yeah, Kaji tells me you even made Shinji cook it.  
Ritsuko: HA! At his own celebration?!  
Misato: It was his night to cook..(Growls softly.)  
Kaji: Saw it with my own eyes. Shame though, that boy got more action then I did that night.  
Maya: (Chuckles aloud with a smirk.) Did she make Rei wash the dishes?  
Makoto: Or take out the trash even?  
Misato: That was also Shinji's job. (Drops her head on the table, letting out a long bellow.)  
Ritsuko: So, you did make him work? Figures.  
Kaji: Well Misato is getting lazy with age.  
Misato: (Lifts her head up quickly, tossing a pen at Kaji's head.) AGE HUH?! LISTEN YOU! I'M ONLY A YEAR YOUNGER THEN YOU ARE!  
Ritsuko: So Kaji, where is the Commander?  
Kaji: Ah yes, Ikari. I just finished a chair meeting with him. The Commander should be arriving in the Operations room at any moment.  
Maya: Guess Dr. Akagi was right about this one.  
Ritsuko: (Removes her glasses and sets them down on her desk.) Aren't I always Maya?  
(The loudspeaker crackles as the NERV Intelligence Announcer comes over the speaker.)  
Announcer: Attention all NERV 1st Class Personnel. Attention all NERV 1st Class Personnel. The activation tests for EVA Units 0, 1, and 2 are now in entry status. All units are ready to begin with synchronization. Repeat, Project EVA is now operational. All chief staff please report to Central Dogma at this time.  
Misato: Well, guess the Commander just arrived. Shall we go fellas?  
Maya: Meet you guys there, I have to finish a custom file report.  
(Makoto stands up, brushing his pants down as he heads out the door. Misato and Ritsuko stand, Ritsuko walking over to Makoto and opening the door as Misato walks by Kaji and elbows him in the gut.)  
Misato: Jerk..(She stops Center Stage looking at Ritsuko oddly.) What?  
Ritsuko: We'll see you guys down there! Come on Maya!  
Maya: (Lifts her head up to look at Ritsuko.) What? Oh..(Looks to Misato and Kaji.) OH YEAH! Well, yes. You two meet us there then. (She gets up quickly and makes a haste to follow the doctor and Makoto. The door closes softly behind them.)  
(Misato sits atop her desk, on Kaji's right, letting out a long and heavy sigh.)  
Misato: How did I know this was going to happen?  
Kaji: Come now Katsuragi, why wail against fate when it has connected us at such a romantic moment?  
  
More to come in a bit guys!  
  
~Shinsa-kun  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1  
  
  
29  
  
  



End file.
